LilyMu
LilyMu (リリームー) is a show, starring Mikey. Since the concept of Kappa Mikey is to be a parody of anime, LilyMu represents the stereotypical, action-adventure animated programming in this cartoon version of Japan, akin to DragonBall Z, Pokémon, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Overview At the beginning and end of every episode, there is under a minute of LilyMu footage, featuring the heroes Kappa Mikey, Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano, battling Gonard and saving Tokyo. Only the climax of each LilyMu episode is shown. The characters' lives outside of fighting crime (as well as Gonard's motivations for destroying Tokyo) are never made clear. As in episodes of the original Power Rangers, each LilyMu segment is varied on a particular theme, such as in "Free Squiddy," which is centered on garbage (Gonard builds an army of "garbots" and they all shout out garbage-related lines while battling in a dumpster). Many LilyMu episode plots revolve around Gonard unveiling his newest Doomsday device and Kappa Mikey using his wits (as well has his physical strength) to defeat him. Once something goes wrong in the take, either Guano or Ozu yells cut and the rest of the 22 minutes of Kappa Mikey is spent on what the characters are like off-camera. The same one-minute sequence is shot again at the end, and this time, it is successfully completed (often re-emphasizing the plots of the overall episode), ending both episodes at once. Recently, especially deep into the second season, Kappa Mikey has stopped showing a LilyMu sequence at the end of an episode as an experiment with the format. Curiously, while Kappa Mikey makes clear the separations of the worlds contained in LilyMu from the real world, many of the props on LilyMu (such as the fighter jet and Guano's gem) are able to function in real life. In "Big Brozu," Ozu states that LilyMu is his proudest creation in his profession, even though he has been in the television industry for six decades and remembers being offered the advice of refraining from going into the restaurant business when starting the show. In its beginnings, LilyMu was an unoriginal anime series with plummeting ratings. Guano proposed to Ozu that they hold a scratch card contest to find the new star of LilyMu. When Mikey Simon, an American high school graduate and aspiring actor, found the winning card, he traveled to Tokyo to meet the show's cast. Since Mikey came on LilyMu, it has once again become Japan's highest rated television show. Lily, the original star, had her role turned into co-star status, resulting in her resentment of him. As of Mikey's involvement, LilyMu has been in production for at least six seasons. The show still had a turbulent run on television and experienced countless problems, perhaps enhanced by the addition of Mikey. Ozu has threatened to cancel the show many times, but it always continued regardless. The most dramatic Kappa Mikey episodes often revolve around situations where the LilyMu show is in serious jeopardy and where it is out of Ozu's control. In "A Christmas Mikey," it was said to have been cancelled if Mikey left for Ohio during Christmas Eve. During "The Karaoke Episode," Ozu closes the studio after they cannot stop singing and no one wants to see a musical LilyMu show, but he quickly reopens it after they break the curse. Cast Members * Executive Producer: Ozu * Writer and Director: Guano, Ken Katsumoto (formerly) * Stars: Mikey Simon (the star), Lily, Mitsuki, Gonard, and Guano * Cinematography: Yoshi and crew * Studio Maintenance: Phantom of the Soundstage (formerly), Janitor * Filmed at LilyMu Studios in Tokyo, Japan Guest Cast * Reggie ("Like Ozu, Like Son") * Claude Von Fabio ("Camp!") * Masked Tanuki ("The Masked Tanuki") * Pirate King, in the role of Gonard ("Go Nard Hunting") * Kello ("Lily Meow") * Jomar, in the role of Kappa Mikey ("Mikey and the Pauper") * Dadzuki, in the role of Mitsuki ("Mitsuki Butterfly") * Kappas ("Mikey, Kappa") Vehicles LilyMu Hoverjet A large, jet-propelled aircraft that serves as Team LilyMu's primary means of air transportation. The craft is shaped like a typical jet plane and features six jet engines, two on each wing and two on the body of the jet. The craft is small enough to fly between the buildings of Tokyo. The cockpit is large enough to seat all of Team LilyMu. The hoverjet, true to its name, is capable of hovering in place without the need for horizontal movement, unlike real jet-propelled aircraft. Team LilyMu are capable of evacuating the hoverjet from the underside while in midair. The hoverjet also has advanced autopilot capabilities, allowing it to operate autonomously even when none of the team are onboard. The hoverjet is capable of transporting the battlewagon and deploying it in midair. Mikey's Superbike A two-wheeled motorcycle given to Mikey by Beef and the Chums. The superbike features two saddlebags alongside the seat and two rocket boosters on the back wheel. The front of the superbike is armored and is capable of holding Mikey's shield. The armored front portion is capable of expanding backward to cover Mikey in an armored shell. LilyMu Super Action-Adventure Battlewagon A low, wide, armored vehicle used as one of Team LilyMu's primary ground transport vehicles. The interior of the battlewagon is large enough to accommodate three people, typically Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano. The middle of the vehicle is curved, allowing it to be used as a makeshift ramp. Gonard's Truck A large, land vehicle shaped in the image of a semi-trailer truck. The truck's tractor unit has an armored exterior, a large plow, and two wheels directly underneath the cab. The trailer portion of the truck uses tank treads instead of wheels. The back of the trailer features several jet-propulsion engines. The truck is capable of ejecting land mines from the back of the trailer. The trailer is capable of storing and transporting large objects, such as a missile or Gonard's helicopter. The trailer is capable of opening down the middle, allowing the helicopter to take off vertically. Gonard's Gyro Assault Helicopter An armored helicopter used by Gonard. The helicopter has sliding side doors and a two-seat cockpit. Weapons & Tools The Orb A small, metal sphere, slightly larger than a softball, used as a weapon by Team LilyMu. The orb is capable of bisecting laterally, revealing a spinning razor blade. The orb is typically thrown at its target, although it also possesses an unknown method of self-propulsion. Gonard's Megablaster A large, arm-mounted laser weapon used by Gonard. The weapon has a large, cylindrical center portion and a circular barrel. The weapon fires laser beams at its targets. Mitsuki's Missile Launcher An arm-mounted weapon used by Mitsuki. The weapon is cylindrical and fires rocket-propelled grenades at its targets. The LilyMu Laser Blaster An arm-mounted weapon use by Lily. The main body of the weapon is cylindrical and tapers into a nozzle. Several shield plates protrude from the body. Several tubes connect the body to the nozzle. The weapon fires laser beams from the nozzle. Guano's Cybernetic Power Crystal A large crystal located on Guano's stomach. Guano is capable of using it to fire beams of energy at targets. The crystal presumably incorporates metallic components, as it is affected by magnetic fields. Air Cannon A hand-held air cannon capable of projecting streams of air at high velocities. Acne Weapons A group of three weapons used by Mikey, Lily, and Mitsuki. The three weapons are small and are mounted on the side of the face. Mikey's weapon acts as a missile launcher. Lily's weapon is capable of expanding into a shield large enough to cover her head and reflect laser projectiles. Mitsuki's weapon produces an automatic firearm which fires a barrage of bullets at targets. Mikey's Sonic Blaster An arm-mounted weapon used by Mikey. The weapon is rectangular in shape and has two half-cones on the front to focus its projectiles. The weapon fires blasts of sonic energy, capable of shattering glass. Gonard's Freeze Ray An arm-mounted weapon used by Gonard. Its shape is similar to that of Gonard's megablaster, but features a longer and narrower barrel. The weapon fires freezing-cold projectiles that quickly freeze any object they come into contact with. Gonard's Chain Guns Two arm-mounted weapons used by Gonard. They are shaped similarly to Gonard's megablaster, but possess an extended barrel. The weapons fire lengths of metal chain at high velocity. Gonard's Electric Glove A large glove capable of generating large amounts of electricity. The electricity can be delivered to a target via physical contact or can be projected at range. Mikey's Bat A large club used by Mikey. The bat is capable of expanding from, and retracting into, its handle at the press of a button. Invisibility Coat A grey trench coat capable of turning the wearer invisible. When worn by someone, the button on the front can be pushed to activate the invisibility field. When active, the coat turns itself, the wearer, and anything else they are wearing invisible. Mitsuki's Shield A large shield used by Mitsuki. The shield is capable of deflecting laser projectiles. Robots Old Lady Robots/Robo Grannies A trio of large robots used by Gonard. The robots are several stories tall and are decorated with clothing, hair, and glasses in order to make them look like elderly women. The robots use noxious gas, missiles, and melee weapons to attack targets. Paparazzi-bots A trio of large robots used by Gonard. The robots are several stories tall and are decorated with trench coats and hats in order to make them look like journalists. The robots use camera-shaped laser weapons to attack targets. Mecha Bonsai A large, tree-shaped robot adorned with spikes. The robot is initially contained in a small, acorn-shaped capsule which, when exposed to liquid, opens and allows the tree to grow out into its full size. The robot is capable of motion and movement. Its spikes are not fixed, and can be used by the robot as projectile weapons. Gonard's Megawhips Two long, snake-shaped robots that Gonard uses as weapons. The robots are capable of moving independently. The ends of the robots feature snake heads equipped with sharp fangs. Titanium Battle Snake A large, snake-shaped robot uses by Gonard. The robot can carry a rider behind its head. The robot's eyes are capable of firing laser projectiles at targets. Trivia * LilyMu seems to be based on the classic Japanese Rubber Suit shows, such as Super Sentai (the show is adapted into Power Rangers for America), Kamen Rider (Masked Rider in the United States), and Ultraman. * Guano may be the true creator behind the show since he appears to be more devoted to it than his boss, but this is never implied. Guano states in "Big Brozu" that the show is about "life and love" and that Gonard's character presents society. Category:Kappa Mikey